Sherlock Mini Fics
by Staraito
Summary: This is a story consisting of lots of mini fan fictions, all prompt fills and all Sherlock related. Johnlock, MorMor, Mollstrade are all here ranging from fluffy to some possible future lemons. You can request via my DA, Tumblr or here!
1. First Christmas: Johnlock

_**AC:** Hello Again. This is a fill of a prompt from Tumblr. Frek asked for John and Sherlocks first presents for each other and this poped out. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>John blinked three times at the silver paper wrapped parcel in front of him and that all it took for Sherlock to know this wasn't going to go as he had planed. His un-comfortable smile twitched and faded as he studied the ex-soldier's expression. "You weren't… expecting anything, were you?" He said slowly awkward realization dawning on him. John shook his head, his expression just as awkward and embarrassed.<p>

"No. I… I figured it wasn't your kind of thing." He said with a shrug, eyeing the present with uncertainty. "I didn't want you to feel… well what ever you'd feel if I gave you a present and you didn't have one for me so…" He drifted off feeling stupid.

Sherlock had known since he met John that holidays were a big deal to him, so naturally he had put the effort into trying to be normal for John. Trying to be sentimental. He started to withdraw his hand and the offering it held. John's stopped him.

"Sherlock… Thank you." He muttered, looking into the questioning universe eyes with a small smile. He took the package from those fingers. "I'll open it once I get you something." The taller said nothing and they headed down the stairs for Christmas dinner with Mrs. Hudson.

o.O.o

Two days later John was grinning as Sherlock looked down at the gold wrapped… thing, which he was holding out to him. "Merry Christmas!" The shorter said cheerfully. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"John, rea-"

"Sherlock you promised not to deduce it!" John with annoyance, his arm dropping and his browns frowning. The slender detective frowned back.

"It is not my fault that you wrapped it so obviously." He said in his deference's. The army doctor rolled his eyes and pressed the package to Sherlock's chest.

"Just… open it then." He grumbled, picking up the slim, silver wrapped box that had been sat on the mantle piece since Christmas day. The two flat mates took their time – John out of respect for the beautiful paper and Sherlock so he could work up the energy to feign surprise. Finally the paper was off and the expressions crossed their faces. Sherlock, to his credit, did look convincingly surprised… for about 2 second before he turned the lucky cat to face John with a exasperated look on his face. This was whipped away by John's expression though. The male stared at the small, open black box in his hands, taking a moment to soak in the sight and then up at Sherlock, then back down. "Sherlock…." He muttered, stunned. "It's perfect…. How did you know I needed a new on-" He caught himself and looked at the detective, who was smirking lightly.

"A good doctor always needs a good pen, John." He said, walking to pop the cat on the mantle piece.

"It must have cost you a bomb though! It looks expensive." He fingered the smooth black case and popped the cap, almost stunned again by the intricate gold lace pattern on the silver nib.

"Oh it was nothing really. Just saw it while on a case and thought it suited you." He waved it off and bid John to speak of it no more. And he didn't for 12 months after Sherlock had gone and John had finally gathered the strength to return to work, pen in hand.

It was a passing comment from a patient that brought his attention to the utensil.

"Quite the pen you have there." His tone surprised John and he looked down at the extension of his hand as if he had forgotten it was there.

"Yeah…" He said softly, a smile crossing his face. "It is isn't it. A friend got it for me for Christmas, last year."

"He must have liked you a lot." The gentleman said as he stood, grabbing his coat. John frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"My dear boy… That's a Mont Blanc orignal. Must have easily cost him £300." John stared at him and the male just smiled and left. John swallowed and looked down at the pen.

"Sherlock!"


	2. Whispered: Mormor

_**AC: **Anon prompted on tumblr "MorMor - First Kiss". _

* * *

><p>There was only one sound as the bullet zipped through the air and tore threw flesh and mussel and bone. It was the sound of his moan, leaving his lips in a low rumble of pleasure. Chaos unfolded outside the window, people screamed and cars swerved, honked their horns and stopped. But Sebastian didn't care. His mind had traveled elsewhere, to his need. To his desire.<p>

His hand was fast, working at the belt and zip with such skill it was obvious he had had practice at speed. After all, there never was much time – but wasn't that half the _excitement _of it? His panting breath came out in foggy smoke and the sniper made no effort to hold in his groan of satisfaction or the whisper of need… until he heard the chuckle. The blond froze and opened eyes he barely noticed had closed.

"My, my Sebastian. Not _exactly_ what I'm paying you for." The elder male scrabbled to his feet, tucking himself back into his boxers and struggling with the zip of his cargo pants.

"Fucking hell! What do you bloody well think you are doing Jim? Are you _spying _on me?" Sebastain's brow furrowed deeper as his mouth opened and closed, no longer sure what to do his his arms or even his body. He was embarrassed and angry. And Jim merely laughed. The blond bit his tongue. "You promised you'd let me do this alone!"

"I lied." The shorter replied as if it was obvious. He stepped into the light of the abandoned room, his eyes as dark as his sharp suit, sunken in and hungry. His hands scrunched in the pockets of his trousers as he smirked and shrugged. "I was curious, as to why you wanted to get rid of me. I knew you didn't want me there from the first kill. I just couldn't pin why." His smirk grew wider as almost black orbs rolled lazily over the sniper. "You hid it well." Sebastian let out a grow, deep, rolling and animalistic. It only took him 3 seconds to have his boss pined to the dusty wall.

"I should kill you, right now."

"But you wont." Jim still managed his singsong voice, even though he could feel the arm on his chest crushing the air from his lungs. He also felt the pressure weaken a fraction at the words. He couldn't hold back the smirk.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I heard that whisper… and I want to help."

There was a moment where confused steel blue eyes looked into taunting black ones. The silent understanding passed between them and hungry lips met a moment after.

Sebastian never whispered again.


	3. Summer Shower: Johnlock

_**AC: **Another anon request from tumblr: "John/Sherlock in the rain". Turned out pretty fluffy. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me…" John said, his tone half serious half laughing. Sherlock frowned in confusion and looked towards the male, his eyes calculating.<p>

"I… haven't said anything that could be considered a joke John."

"No. It's your coat. You're really going to wear that out in this weather?" John nodded to the world outside their window. It was rare for there to be a clear blue sky over the grey concrete and brick skyline of London, but it had happened. There was feel good summer music on every radio station and picnics in every park. John had grown tired of the breeze from the open baker street window and convinced the restless, case-less Sherlock to accompany him on a walk. 'To stimulate your mind instead of being coped up in those cabs' He had said and was surprised that the taller agreed.

"I always wear my coat." Sherlock said, as if it was obvious, flicking up the collar and pulling the scarf around his long thin neck.

"Some times I wonder if you don't wear it to bed as well." He doctor muttered but spoke louder before the other male could respond. "Well just don't blame me when you boil to death." He said, leaving his jacket and jumper slung over the chair and heading to the door in just his light cotton shirt.

The air was barmy and cool, a refreshing change to the chilly winds that tore through you or the thick drizzle that clung to every fiber of your being. John couldn't keep his smile back. Sherlock, on the other hand, walked as he ever did – tall, silent and suspicious. It had taken 10 minuets for John to realize his companion wasn't telling him something, but he refused to take the bait. Every time this would happen and every time John would cave and ask, leaving Sherlock to make some 'simple' observations and deduce something that completely ruined the rest of John's day. Well, not this time. This time the doctor walked with a bounce in his step and a smile on his lips. It was summer and nothing Sherlock could say or not say would change that.

They where three third of the way round Regent's Park's boating lake but John reconsidered his earlier decision.

The drop of water was warm but firm against his cheek. At first John just thought it was from a stray paddle, but as he looked over the side of the bridge he could see little circular ripples forming, repeatedly. His heart sunk as he looked up at the sky and the sun was scooped away by the darkest rain cloud he had seen in a while. Then it turned on the tap.

He could hear the soft laughter from behind him as he ran, looking for shelter and finding in the form of the entrance to the open-air theater. The heavy rhythm of rain on the small roof was the only sound that covered Sherlock's amused chuckles as John glared at him.

"You knew it was going to rain, didn't you?" He asked, his tone annoyed. Sherlock let out a few more chuckles but tried to smoother his smile when he glanced a look at the short males expression. His short hair was dripping water onto his nose, which then dripped again. His shirt was damp and his expression was annoyed… He looked a bit like an un-amused wet cat. Sherlock laughed even harder. "Didn't you!" John said again, firmer and more angry this time.

"You didn't ask." Sherlock said, biting his lip to hold in his giggles, not caring in the least about the water dripping from his own curly locks. John rolled his eyes and turned away, grumbling.

"Well jokes on you. We're stuck here until it stops."

Eventually Sherlock's rumbling laugh faded, but the rain did not and the two stood there in silence as the English weather took it ever-predictable path. John's annoyance did fade though. The smell of warm rain and wet grass, wafted over him from the park and he sighed, shutting his eyes. Some day's, living with Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective did leave the ex-soldier wondering if his life would have a single normal day again, but stood in the park in the rain, he realized. His days where normal. Sherlock Holmes simply pointed out every thing special that he had never noticed before.

He had been so lost in these thoughts that the sudden weight of Sherlock's coat on his head made him flinch in surprise. John blinked and looked over at the taller male but he had already stepped out into the rain and was walking the path back towards Barker Street. John frowned and called after him.

"Sherlock! You'll catch a cold!" The younger simply raised a hand to his ear with out turning round. "SHERLOCK!" John called again, but the other still kept walking. John sighed. The scent of tea, nicotine and chemical's now over took that of rain and grass. The elder male drew the coat closer around him and took a long deep breath. Yes, his days were normal. He shook his head and jogged to catch up to retreating male.


	4. Plans: Mollstrade

_**AC: **Yet another anon, this time asking for some Mollstrade. I always have fun writing Mollstrade, we need more shippers!_

* * *

><p>The ring had left a dent in his finger. With all the papers signed and the quarrelling done, Greg had hoped that he would be able to move on and forget the whole 'affair' once and for all. But that blasted ring… He sighed as he looked at the slightly lighter band of skin. 7 years. He silently wondered how long a dent like that would take to smooth out.<p>

He jumped at the sudden knock on the cold glass door and looked hastily towards it. He was expecting to see Donovan, telling him that there was yet another unsolvable case with the same guilty look in her eyes she had held since that day. So naturally he was shocked when the complete opposite of Sally stood in the doorframe, nervously smiling and wringing her hands.

"Molly, come in!" He said quickly, standing and running his fingers through his hair. "What can I do for you?" He asked gesturing to the seat opposite his desk.

Her cheeks colored and she stepped forward looking at the chair but shaking her head. "Oh thank you but… I don't want to waste too much of your time." She mumbled and licked her lips. "I just… I wanted you to know… You did what you could… for Sherlock. And nobody blames you at all." Her words rushed then stunted, as if waiting for a far too familiar voice to cut in and tell her to shut up. But that voice was lost.

Lastrade just blinked a few times and slumped in his chair, smiling. "Thanks Molly. You… you don't know how much I've needed to hear that." He let out a deep breath and sat in the silence. Molly wasn't done though.

"He's not innocent though." She said suddenly. A Lastrade's confused look she elaborated, realizing her words had been taken wrong. "Richard Brook, I mean. Moritarty… I, I got close to him. Jim, from IT. I… I know he was lying." She bit her lip. "I could… tell you. If it would help."

"Yes Molly, yes it would help greatly." Lastrade said, sitting up straight and looking with a hopeful smile. "Perhaps you could tell me more over Dinner?" Molly's cheek darkened.

"D-dinner? To discuss a potential lead?" She asked watching as Lastrade also realized the odd location. She could have sawn she saw a slight tint to his cheeks…

"Well, no. Perhaps you could tell me more here and then… I could take you. To dinner. If you want." Gerg swallowed and smiled nervously.

"No no, that wuld be… perfect." She replied smiling just as shyly back and stepping away, back to the door. "Is tomorrow okay?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too soon.

"Tomorrow would be brilliant." He said grabbing his planner and writing it in. "Meet here at 4?" He grinned as molly nodded and left quickly, her cheek bright and her smile wide. His silver eyes glanced back down at the ring finger. Perhaps some dents you could just skip over - no matter how deep.

_He fell for it, brother. x -Molly_


End file.
